U.S. Pat. No. 8,335,709 generally discloses a restaurant customer-survey system and device, which reduces employee fraud when a customer-satisfaction survey embedded in the device is conducted. The survey may be implemented in a pager, tip tray, or other computing device that includes an internally mounted camera that covertly takes a photograph of the survey participant. The photograph is date/time stamped and associated with a table number so that the waiter for the table can be identified. The survey results together with the associated photograph are uploaded to a management database. The restaurant manager can review the photographs to ensure that employees are not fraudulently conducting the surveys rather than customers. The system also enables the customer to interface with the restaurant's point-of-sale system to retrieve the customer's current bill or wirelessly make a payment from the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,063 generally discloses a system and method for conducting surveys while collecting, processing, and displaying customer satisfaction survey information that enables a product or service provider to evaluate the quality of goods and/or services received based on ratings and reports obtained by performing surveys of customers, employees, and/or staff. The system utilizes an execution platform using a clinical process improvement methodology. The system provides the execution platform with software scripts implementing the clinical improvement process, using drill-down questioning techniques and verbatim comments tailored to the survey participants comments and/or status information to gain insights into the participants' reasons for their opinions. The system obtains raw survey data and processes that data into useful survey information, such as graphs and charts, for presenting to survey consumers who may be remotely located.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0060219 generally discloses embodiments of the present invention provide integrated, flexible, automated and secure functionality for surveys such as E-surveys. In one embodiment, responsive to an indicator of business performance, a segment of E-survey results data corresponding to the indicator may be extracted. The extracted segment may be compared to an aggregate set of E-survey results data. Any E-survey results data from the extracted segment that statistically differ from responding results data from the aggregate set by a predetermined amount may be identified.